Bądź mój
by kevey
Summary: Dosyć rzewnie. Kurt jest zakochany w Blainie, ale zdaje się, że nigdy nie stanie się dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Pewnego deszczowego popołudnia postanawia jednak spróbować.


Smutno wygląda świat w deszczu.  
Woda obmywała ulice, a ciężkie krople bębniły niemiłosiernie, spływając po szybach. Niebo zasnute było szarymi chmurami, w powietrzu unosiła się zimna mgła.  
A może mu się tylko wydaje, że pada deszcz. Może podświadomie dopasowuje pogodę do swojego nastroju. Albo mu się to śni, nie może mieć już pewności.  
Spędził dużo czasu, czekając na niego przed szkołą. O wiele za dużo. Kiedy w końcu go dostrzega, ma ochotę uciec. Zostawić gdzieś w alternatywnej przyszłości tę bezsensowną chwilę, w której pójdą na kawę, gadając o wszystkim i o niczym.  
Jedyną myślą, dźwięczącą mu cicho w głowie, jest ta o dłoni Blaine'a, która przez jedną tysięczną sekundy zatrzymuje się, dotykając jego ramienia. Życzyłby sobie, by czas mógł przestać istnieć, a wtedy ten moment trwałby w nieskończoność.  
Nawet nie chce się zastanawiać nad żałosnością swojego zachowania. Jednak nadal ją czuje, kiedy z nim rozmawia.  
Nic nie może na to poradzić.

Szczęście była to ta piękna linia Blaine'owej szczęki, widok jego uśmiechu. Radość stanowiło ciepło jego dłoni. Lekkim niedowierzaniem stały się te ciemne oczy, najwspanialsze oczy pod słońcem. Absolutną miłością był wilgotny oddech osiadający na jego szyi.  
Wszystkie pozytywne odczucia skumulowały się w tej jednej chwili, w tej jednej osobie, w tej jednej sytuacji. Tego było zbyt wiele. Wydawało mu się, że ma kłopoty z odpowiednią percepcją, z odbieraniem tych wszystkich bodźców. Mruga, raz, drugi, trzeci. Trzepotanie powiek nasila się wraz z rosnącą gwałtownością miarowych oddechów.  
Wdech. Mrugnięcie.  
Nawet się nie zdziwił.  
Wyjmuje spod poduszki zdjęcie. Tak, jest to zdjęcie Blaine'a. Tak, codziennie spędza sporo czasu po prostu patrząc na tę ukochaną przez niego twarz. Och, jakie to żałosne z jego strony. Och, jakie to idiotyczne.  
Skąd się wziął ten czarny marker w jego dłoni? Zamazuje nim Blaine'owe oczy.  
Potem uśmiech.  
Potem twarz.

Próbuje przywrócić dawny sens codziennym czynnościom, takim jak pielęgnacja twarzy czy wybór odpowiednich sznurówek. Ostatnio łzy nie oddalają się od niego bardziej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jedyną rzeczą, której nadal może być pewien, jest to, że zawsze wybierze szalik pasujący do reszty stroju.  
Dobrze wie, że dramatyzuje, że nie powinien tak rozpaczać przez głupie zauroczenie się w przyjacielu. _Weź się w garść_, powtarza sobie. _Jesteś ponad to._ Ale czuje, że już nie potrafi być dostatecznie silny, że powoli staje się już uzależniony od obecności Blaine'a. Od jego uśmiechu, głosu. Jakby powoli rozpadał się jakiś mur obronny wokół niego.  
Spędza z Blainem mnóstwo czasu po szkole. Mimo że na sam widok tego chłopaka łzy napływają mu do oczu i musi je tamować wszelkimi sposobami, boi się, że niedługo brak tej osoby w pobliżu zacznie sprawiać mu autentyczny ból. Uświadamia sobie, że miłość wcale nie jest tym wzniosłym, duchowym uczuciem, że jest to coś na wskroś cielesnego, co powoduje drżenie dłoni i problemy z oddychaniem.  
Blaine jest fantomem, człowiekiem-widmem bez twarzy, z ciemną plamą powyżej szyi.  
Kurta najbardziej dołuje fakt, że to wyobrażenie spod czarnego markera nadal wydaje się być lepsze od rzeczywistości.

Nie wie, co mu strzeliło do głowy, że je kupił. To znaczy... Jakoś nie uważał tego za dziwne, po prostu całkiem lubi maliny, ale gdy siada na ławce obok Blaine'a, te owoce nagle wydają mu się przerażająco erotyczne. Zwłaszcza kiedy widzi czerwony sok skrapiający te idealne palce i splamione nim wargi. Stara się unikać zerkania w tamtym kierunku. Rozmawiają, śmieją się, żartują. _Byłoby tak bardzo przyjacielsko_, myśli. Gdyby tylko nie te cholerne maliny.  
W pewnym momencie zamarza, bo czuje uścisk dłoni na swoim nadgarstku. Lekki, delikatny, taki, któremu z chęcią dałby się porwać, gdyby tylko zobaczył to w oczach Blaine'a i miał pewność, że nie jest przypadkowe. Ale zamiast tego wstaje gwałtownie, plastikowe pudełko spada z jego kolan, a maliny rozsypują się wokoło niczym całe mnóstwo czerwonych koralików.  
Zmusza się do śmiechu, bardzo niezręcznego, ale ma nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Że to wystarczy za _wróćmy do tej chwili sprzed sekundy, zanim nie uczyniłem tego tak beznadziejnie niezręcznym, bo ja też nie chcę wracać do twoich tłumaczeń, wiem, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, może nie uwierzysz, ale ja też nie chcę tego zniszczyć._ Ma nadzieję, że Blaine nie dostrzeże błysku łez w jego oczach.  
Bo gdyby tylko sprawy przybrały inny obrót, gdyby tylko to ramię oplotło Kurta niczym miękka zasłona, a on schyliłby się wtedy i pocałował drugiego chłopaka w usta. Gdyby tylko, a mógłby poczuć jego oddech i przekazać swoją miłość. Głaskać po kręconych włosach i mamrotać słodkie, romantyczne, bezsensowne słowa.  
Gdyby tylko.

Wściekłość ostra i gorzka, wściekłość na samego siebie. Zaciśnięte pięści i wargi przygryzione do bólu. Czuje się, jakby coś go paliło od wewnątrz, jakby zaraz miał eksplodować. Jednak nic takiego nie następuje.  
Czuje gorące punkty na policzkach, ale to tylko kolejne łzy, te bezużyteczne słone krople. Ma ochotę wrzeszczeć, mimo to tylko przygryza wewnętrzne strony policzków i trzęsie się ze złości, siedząc na brzegu swojego łóżka.  
Powinien być bardziej ostrożny. Powinien bardziej uważać, zanim pozwolił sobie na bezpowrotne pokochanie Blaine'a. Po tym, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku pomiędzy nim a Finnem, Kurt przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobi. Że nie dopuści do ponownego zakochania się w kimś, u kogo nie ma szans.  
Co kazało mu kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że ma szansę u Blaine'a?  
Dobrze zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale woli ją zagłuszyć nagłym krzykiem wściekłości i kopnięciem w ramę łóżka. Przypomina sobie sytuację sprzed paru godzin. Zmarnowana okazja. Wystarczy, że zaciśnie powieki, a znowu poczuje na nadgarstku dłoń Blaine'a.  
I nie tylko ten dotyk. Poczułby jego bliskość, wargi delikatnie muskające jego własne, stałoby się to prawdziwe. Wystarczy, że zamknąłby oczy.  
Jeszcze jedno kopnięcie w łóżko.  
Drzwi otwierają się powoli, dostrzega stojącego w nich Finna. Kurt wstaje i przeciera oczy. Opanowuje oddech.  
- Wszystko w porządku, Finn.  
- Nie byłbym pewien.  
Nie ma już siły, by mu odpowiadać, by wmawiać, że nic się nie stało. Coś w nim pęka, a on opada na Finna, przytulając się do niego i pozwalając zatopić się słonej fali łez. Finn jest zdziwiony, jednak nieśmiało poklepuje brata po głowie. Kurt widzi, że jest mu niezręcznie, ale nie przejmuje się tym. Czuje jego ciepło i bicie serca. Powoli się uspokaja.  
- Dlaczego... Co... Co jest ze mną nie tak? - pyta trochę zbyt rozpaczliwie, z zaciśniętymi powiekami, nadal opierając się czołem o Finna.  
- Chodzi ci o Blaine'a?  
Unosi powoli powieki.  
- Kurt, nic nie jest... Nie jesteś nie tak. Jesteś wspaniały, naprawdę jesteś, a jeśli on tego nie dostrzega...  
Podnosi głowę, ociera twarz wierzchem dłoni.  
- ...po prostu nie zasługuje na ciebie.  
- Naprawdę uważasz, że mnie to obchodzi?

Cudze paznokcie ocierały się o jego wargi, a świat dygotał pod wpływem cudzych ust tuż przy uchu, cudzego oddechu biegnącego po karku, cudzego drżenia nieopodal twarzy. Ogarniało go wszechogarniające uczucie dotyku, który napływał znikąd, bardzo powoli, bardzo chaotycznie. Wszystko zdawało się wirować wokół niego, szczegóły rozmywały się, by znowu się wyostrzyć, a potem już tylko opadał, opadał do momentu, w którym chciał oddać pocałunek, ale już nie zdążył.  
A potem jest już tylko ciemno, jest ciemno i samotnie.  
Samotność sprzyja płaczliwym wspomnieniom, sprzyja gorzkim myślom i narastającej tęsknocie.  
_Kochany Blainie.  
Moja koszula nadal pachnie tobą, wciąż, niezmiennie od tego momentu, w którym przytuliłeś mnie - tak właśnie, przytuliłeś mnie do siebie, bo płakałem, z n o w u, przytuliłeś mnie i miałem nadzieję, że nie zauważysz przyspieszonego bicia serca pod moja koszulą Marka Jacobsa, właśnie tą, która tak bardzo tobą pachnie. A może tylko mi się wydaje, może mój zmysł węchu ma omamy, bo tak bardzo do tamtego momentu tęsknię.  
Pamiętasz, to było tego dnia, kiedy powiedziałeś, że ładnie mi w niebieskim, bo ta koszula ma właśnie taki kolor - a jest to moja ulubiona koszula, gdyż właśnie tak powiedziałeś, że mi w niej ładnie, a ona nadal ma twój zapach, choć może mi się tylko wydaje, bo usycham z tęsknoty, z tęsknoty.  
Miałeś na sobie szkolny mundurek i najpiękniejszy uśmiech świata.  
Tak jak każdego dnia.  
Dlaczego się popłakałem? Nieciekawe pytanie.  
Może to był jakiś twój gest, jakiś pojedynczy, przypadkowy wyraz czy dotyk, coś, co przypomniało mi fragment z mojego snu. Tyle że w moim śnie zakończyło się to inaczej, że mogłem poczuć twój język swoim, tak właśnie.  
Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie myśl sobie, że mam erotyczne sny o tobie. To nie tak. Wcale a wcale.  
No dobrze, niektóre można uznać za całkiem erotyczne, ale to zależy od tego, jak pojmujesz słowo erotyzm. Bo jeśli masz na myśli przypadkowe odczucia radości pomieszane z ciepłem twoim rąk oraz napływającym zewsząd idealnym porozumieniem - to tak, mam takie sny.  
Spytałeś mnie, czemu płaczę, a ja nie umiałem ci odpowiedzieć.  
Och, Blaine.  
Dla Ciebie przypadkowy dotyk czy spojrzenie, te rzeczy są dla Ciebie równie naturalne jak oddychanie. Zachowujesz się tak swobodnie. Chciałbym mieć Twoją pewność siebie. A przynajmniej umieć ją tak świetnie udawać.  
Często powtarzasz, że jestem odważny. Błąd. Gdybym był odważny, pocałowałbym cię w usta i czekał na śmierć przez odtrącenie.  
Widzisz więc, że nie jestem.  
Uważasz, że ostatnio za bardzo się smucę, może to dlatego, bo tracę nadzieję. Chcę być Twoim przyjacielem, Blaine, naprawdę chcę. Żebym tylko umiał pozbyć się tego głupiego uczucia, a zrobiłbym to bez wahania. Tymczasem ono się jedynie pogłębia. Sam się sobie dziwię, ale tak rzeczywiście się dzieje. Powinno maleć wraz z odkrywaniem przeze mnie Twoich kolejnych wad. Dlaczego tak się nie dzieje? Dlaczego to coraz bardziej staje się czymś, z czym sobie nie radzę?  
Może gdybyś był teraz w pobliżu, gdybym mógł teraz na Ciebie spojrzeć, może wtedy odpowiedziałbym na te pytania. Może odpowiedziałbym, że to przez to, bo jesteś taki strasznie... strasznie bardzo, wiesz?  
Nawet nie chcę myśleć o wyrazie twoich oczu, gdybyś przeczytał ten list, ten ociekający żałosną romantycznością list. Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie skłoniło, żebym coś takiego pisał. Te wszystkie słowa, w które wierzą jedynie zakochane nastolatki. Dlatego nawet nie śnij, że Ci to wyślę. Schowam do nieużywanej szuflady, gdzieś głęboko, byś nigdy go nie znalazł.  
Oczywiście nawet nie chciałbyś śnić, że Ci ten list wyślę, bo przecież to by źle wpłynęło na naszą przyjaźń, zrobiłoby się niezręcznie i w ogóle, a my powinniśmy być przyjaciółmi, Blaine, przyjaciółmi.  
Może jednak lepiej schowam go nie tak bardzo głęboko, żebyś mógł go kiedyś znaleźć. Może do jakiejś bardziej używanej szuflady. Może gdzieś bardziej na wierzchu.  
Bo może kiedyś..._

Popołudniowe powietrze jest chłodne, i trzeba coś zrobić z powoli moknącym ubraniem, a ciemne chmury zapowiadają, że wcale się nie rozpogodzi, bo to akurat jeden z ulewnych dni. Blaine ma parasol, cóż za cudowny Blaine, Blaine przygotowany na każdą okazję, Blaine przewidujący.  
Kurt obserwuje go, uśmiechając się automatycznie, ale po raz kolejny tego dnia orientuje się, że już nie dochodzi do niego, co drugi chłopak mówi. Udaje, że słucha, od czasu od czasu przytakując skinieniem głowy. Parę minut później widzi, że Blaine patrzy na niego wyczekująco.  
- Co? - pyta się, unosząc brwi.  
- Mówiłem, że jesteś dziwnie milczący.  
- Ach, to... Zignoruj to.  
- Nie mogę. Jesteś... totalnie nieobecny. Coś się stało? A może... zakochałeś się?  
- Nie, nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. - Kurt sili się na uśmiech. - A przynajmniej... nic nowego.  
Blaine patrzy na niego, a wyraz na jego twarzy sugeruje, że wcale nie uwierzył w te zapewnienia. Kurt odwraca wzrok, kiedy dostrzega troskę w jego oczach.  
- Ale wiesz, że możesz mi mówić o wszystkim. Po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Możesz mi zaufać.  
Oczywiście, że może, przecież są przyjaciółmi. Kurt zatrzymuje się, na moment zaciska powieki. Słychać krople deszczu bębniące w parasol ze zwiększającą się częstotliwością, oznakę, że ulewa rozpoczęła się na dobre.  
- Słuchaj, Blaine. Myślę, że.. Że nie powinienem spędzać z tobą tyle czasu. Nie powinienem się z tobą przyjaźnić. Nie powinienem w ogóle przebywać w twojej obecności.  
- Hej, o co chodzi? Jesteś na mnie wściekły? Znowu powiedziałem coś nie tak?  
- Nie, Blaine, to nie twoja wina. To ja jestem nienormalny. Przepraszam. Wybacz. Wiem, to brzmi głupio, że przesadzam, ale... nie mogę dłużej.  
_Teraz powinienem powiedzieć dramatyczne „żegnaj", ale proszę cię, przestań patrzeć na mnie takimi szerokimi oczami._  
- Blaine... Muszę iść.  
Zmusza się do wyjścia spod parasola, odchodzi szybkim krokiem, jeszcze nie wie dokąd, byle tylko Blaine go nie zatrzymał. Moknie coraz bardziej, coraz bardziej przyspiesza, prawie biegnie. Nie chce oglądać się za siebie. Czuje się tak żałośnie. _Ale przynajmniej się nie rozpłakałem_, myśli, zatrzymując się w końcu i rozglądając dookoła.  
Znajduje się w parku. Przeszywający wiatr gwiżdże mu koło ucha. Kropelki deszczu kłują skórę niczym maleńkie pinezki. Gdzieś między tym wszystkim słyszy swój ciężki oddech i głośniejsze niż zwykle bicie serca. Siada na ławce, by się uspokoić.

_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._  
Parkowe echo bez zapału skanduje jego imię. Lekki wiatr unosi je pomiędzy gałęzie drzew, roznosząc dookoła melodyjny, męski głos. Rozbrzmiewa w nim obawa i nieposkromiona troska.  
_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._  
Krople deszczu rozbryzgują się na jego twarzy, kiedy rozgląda się po parku. Robi mu się coraz zimniej.  
Głos zdaje się być głośniejszy. Oznacza to, że zbliża się jego właściciel.  
- Kurt.  
Widzi nad sobą parasol. Odwraca się, a za ławką stoi Blaine.  
- Płaczesz?  
- Nie. - Kurt wyciera deszcz spływający po jego policzkach.  
- Nie możesz tu siedzieć. Jesteś przemoczony, rozchorujesz się.  
Czuje dłoń na ramieniu i wstaje powoli.  
- Przepraszam za tamto - słyszy własny głos.  
- Porozmawiamy później. Chodź.

Są w pokoju Blaine'a. Kurt suszy włosy, zastanawiając się, co powinien powiedzieć Blaine'owi, jak ma wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie. Nie jest pewien, czy bycie szczerym to teraz najlepsza możliwa opcja.  
- Poczekaj chwilę, pójdę zaparzyć herbaty - odzywa się Blaine.  
- W porządku.  
Kurt wyłącza suszarkę.  
- Zaczekaj.  
Blaine zatrzymuje się w drzwiach.  
- Tak?  
Kurt podchodzi do niego. Patrzy mu w oczy, myśląc gorączkowo, co powiedzieć. Jakich słów użyć. I czy jest szansa, by uniknąć kolejnego rozczarowania.  
Przez większość życia wydawało mu się, że pragnął jedynie zrozumienia. Czegoś, co tak trudno mu było wyciągnąć od ludzi. Lata mijały, a ono nie nadchodziło.  
Czas biegł zbyt prędko. Za szybko dla wolnego jak żółw zrozumienia.  
Ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że po cholerę mu zrozumienie, jeśli w zamian mógłby tylko ściskać jego dłoń oraz odnajdywać się w jego oczach. Po cholerę zrozumienie, jeżeli nie może wymieniać się z nim oddechami i otrzymywać pewności, że ta chwila nie zniknie bez śladu. Jedynie tego mu brakowało.  
Czas biegnie zbyt szybko, a on czekał już zbyt długo.  
Zbyt długo patrzył w te piękne oczy, mając nadzieję, że w końcu będą jego.  
Pochyla się i całuje Blaine'a w usta. Delikatnie. Krótko. Blaine zaciska powieki, by zaraz je unieść.  
- Kurt...  
- Po prostu powiedz mi, że mnie nie chcesz - przerywa mu. - Bez owijania w bawełnę. Jasno i wyraźnie. Mówię poważnie. Po prostu powiedz, a przyrzekam, że nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.  
Wie, że Blaine'owi na nim zależy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego słowa ocierają się o szantaż, ale jego dłoń ociera się o policzek drugiego chłopaka i czuje, że nie może tego stracić.  
Blaine się nie odzywa. Otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich pojedynczy dźwięk. Kurt na wszelki wypadek zamyka je pocałunkiem.  
Blaine wydaje się teraz zupełnie obojętny, bezwładny jak szmaciana lalka. Kurt cofa się i patrzy mu w oczy, na próżno doszukując się jakiegoś wyrazu na jego twarzy. Wtedy Blaine oddaje pocałunek Kurtowi, a ten czuje, że jest to pocałunek rozpaczliwy. Desperacki sposób zyskania na czasie, pełen nieprzekonania, zagubienia i kłopotliwego pytania, gdzie ich to zaprowadzi.  
Kurt rozumie.  
Rozumie, że jest to rodzaj ucieczki. Że pocałunkowe uniki są dla Blaine'a prostsze niż kilka słów. Że Blaine nie jest w stanie udzielić mu odpowiedzi, ucieka więc przed nią, gubiąc się w swoim lęku i powoli tracąc nad nim kontrolę.  
Kurt rozumie, że jest najgłupszym człowiekiem na świecie, jeśli nie może powstrzymać się przed wykorzystaniem tego.  
Rozumie, że jest kompletnym idiotą, kiedy bez oporu poddaje się tej fali wymijających pocałunków.

Unikając rzucania niepewnych spojrzeń, unikając cudzych oczu, wyrzutów sumienia.  
Wie, co zobaczyłby w tych oczach. Czuje na sobie ten wzrok. Uczucie, że _nie powinniśmy_... Ale nigdy tak bardzo nikogo nie pragnął. Jeżeli teraz się wycofa, będzie tego żałować bez końca. A wszystko dzieje się tak szybko.  
Unikając zbyt głośnych oddechów i zbyt wyraźnych myśli, unikając urywanych słów i przygryzania cudzych warg.  
Przekroczyli już te barierę, przed którą mogliby zawrócić do stanu sprzed zaledwie kilku minut. Przekroczyli. A skoro już nie mogą się cofnąć o tyle, ile by chcieli... Jedyną drogą jest ta naprzód. Jedynym dostępnym kierunkiem.  
Unikając zakrętów.  
To pożądanie stanowi tę nieokreśloną siłę, która każe im posuwać wszystko naprzód, nie pozwalając zastygnąć na dłużej w jednym miejscu. Przemoczone ubranie za bardzo klei się do skóry. Głos w głowie Kurta mówi mu, żeby nie, że popełnia błąd, że nie powinien rozgrywać tego w ten sposób - ale ta niewytłumaczalna siła nadal popycha go w Blaine'owe ramiona. Czuje te dłonie na sobie i czuje ślizgające się palce.  
Po twarzy, po szyi, po ramionach.  
Po włosach, po wargach, po skórze.  
Po rzęsach, pobieżnie, powoli.  
Chciałby zatopić się w tym dotyku, _proszę_, w tej jednej chwili, bez przyszłości i zapominając o wszystkim oddalonym o więcej niż siedem sekund albo ułamek paznokcia.  
Za późno, unikając łez i powracających wątpliwości.

Czuł ciepłą dłoń na karku, paznokcie wpijające się w skórę. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował się odezwać, Blaine jeszcze zachłanniej uciekał w pocałunki. Jakby słów mógłby pożałować bardziej. No tak, słowa nie zostawiłyby mu przestrzeni, tak niezbędnej do dalszej ucieczki.  
Usta przejeżdżające po ręce w zwolnionym tempie, wargi potykające się o włosy na przedramieniu. Nie pamiętał, czy był to fragment jego snu, czy moment w rzeczywistości. Tyle razy o tym śnił, że niektórych szczegółów nie potrafił rozróżnić. Nawet nie wie, czy teraz właśnie nie śpi.  
Ale nie dba już o to. Na pewnym etapie takie rzeczy tracą jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Jeżeli byłby to film, zapewne zapaliłby teraz papierosa i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Zza warstwy dymu leniwie podziwiałby rysy twarzy śpiącego kochanka, a w sercu czułby jedynie bezbolesną melancholię.  
Tymczasem wszystko jest takie zimne. Siedzi na brzegu łóżka, z podkurczonymi nogami i splecionymi dłońmi. Głowę opiera na kolanie i stara się skupić na odczuwaniu bolących powiek. Nie wie, czy to ze zbyt mocnego ich zaciskania, czy raczej ze zmęczenia - tak czy inaczej, bezsenne oczy bolą, a to stanowi świetną wymówkę do ucieczki przed własnymi myślami.  
Boi się zasnąć. Wie, że gdy tylko się obudzi, znowu będzie sam. Karci się w duchu za swoją głupotę. Jak mógł doprowadzić do tego momentu? Jak mógł dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji, w której Blaine znowu wyślizgnie mu się z dłoni? Jak mógł zostawić tę uchyloną furtkę, te niedopowiedzenia, pomiędzy którymi zostawił mu drogę ucieczki...  
Słyszy w umyśle różne warianty tego, co Blaine może mu powiedzieć, gdy w końcu dojdzie do tej nieuniknionej rozmowy. Słyszy jego mądrze brzmiące, bezsensowne tłumaczenia. Że to był błąd. Że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Że nie chce tego psuć.  
- Tyle że tutaj nie ma już c z e g o popsuć, Blaine.  
Zastanawia się, czy Blaine go słyszy. Może tylko udaje, że śpi? Może tylko odwleka moment, w którym będą musieli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. To sprawi, że jego ucieczka nad ranem będzie dużo prostsza.  
Kurt czuje, jak jego powieki stają się coraz cięższe. Bez skutku próbuje opanować chęć ziewnięcia. Rano obudzi się, a przez resztę dnia będzie wymijająco odpowiadać na pytania ojca, ciekawego przyczyny tych zapuchniętych oczu.  
- Czujesz coś do mnie. Nie wmówisz mi, że nie. Problem polega na tym, że ja ci nie zabronię uciekać, Blaine. Zawsze dam ci możliwość wyboru. Nie chcę być z tobą na siłę.  
Czuje, jak spod powiek zlatują łzy, lepkie i wilgotne, jak ślizgają się po policzkach. Przytula się delikatnie do Blaine'a, to takie nierealistyczne, być tak blisko, być przy tym ciele. Schyla się ku jego twarzy, a liczne krople z jego własnego policzka spływają po skórze, kreśląc na niej ledwo widzialny szlak. Po chwili lądują lekko na Blaine'owym policzku, zostawiając na nim takie same ślady.  
I wygląda to, jakby to Blaine płakał, ale on śpi, nie myśląc o lśniących łzach, które spływają po jego idealnym obliczu, takim ślicznym, takim pięknym. Kurt unosi dłoń i przejeżdża palcami po tych policzkach, ścierając z nich słone krople. Czuje, że jego powieki są coraz cięższe, że zaraz także zaśnie. Słyszy własne ciche myśli, przelatujące mimochodem przez umysł, ale są one zbyt dotkliwe, by się na nich skupić. Chciałby, by to wszystko okazało się tylko kolejnym rozpaczliwym snem, żeby obudził się we własnym łóżku. Cokolwiek, co cofnęłoby tę sytuację. Opada dalej w ciemność, wiedząc, że wraz z uniesieniem powiek wróci samotność i tęsknota. Ale gdzieś w środku... ślizgając się na samym skraju świadomości... pojedyncza zlękniona myśl, przeczucie trwające ledwie sekundę... Że gdyby ewentualnie... Jeśliby jednak... Może poczułby się szczęśliwy. Choć przez kilka chwil.


End file.
